Banane , Chocolat & Chaud Lapin
by Miiss Su
Summary: Quand Tsuna fait une petite surprise à Yamamoto et qu'il trouve une banane et de la pâte a tartiner ... ça donne ça !


_Voila c'est mon premier one-shot yaoi ! Pour le pairing nous avons deux personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Yamamoto Takeshi en seme et Tsunayoshi Sawada en uke . ATTENTION : rating M pour lemon ! Les persos son tous à Akira Amano, dommage …_

***°..::oO¤0 0¤Oo::..°***

Sur le blog de Yamamoto Takeshi :

« Salut ! Je me présente, je suis Yamamoto Takeshi, j'ai 18 ans. Je suis un grand fan de baseball ! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball de Namimori, si vous voulez venir voir mon équipe, envoyez moi un message je vous dirais ou se déroule le prochain match et quand. Pour toutes celles qui bavent devant leurs écrans à cause de la photo de profil, oui c'est bien moi, sans retouche ! Maintenant je dois avouer quelque chose … Cela aura soit pour effet de vous faire fermer la page, soit celui de vous donner envie de continuer. Je suis gay. Et j'ai deux amants. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je n'en ai pas quitter un des deux ! En fait ce que l'un ne m'apporte pas, l'autre s'en charge. Ils sont complémentaires, et je ne peux pas me passer d'eux. Je les aime bien trop. »

Yamamoto relut tranquillement son paragraphe et décida de tout supprimer … Il avait pensé que s'inventer une vie où il aurait deux superbes hommes rien que pour lui l'amuserait mais en fin de compte, cela l'énervait, le sidérait que quelqu'un puisse être polygame ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite que l'on frappait à sa porte. Il y courut donc, et passant rapidement un œil devant le judas. Où il vit son amant. Tsuna … Un jeune homme brun, timide et maladroit mais de ce fait tellement attachant ! Il ouvrit donc la porte et laissa entrer son homme qui impatient, bondit sur lui pour lui donner un baiser plein de tendresse. Yamamoto se tourna quelque secondes pour fermer la porte, puis pour refaire face a son amant … enfin, au couloir désormais vide ou se tenait auparavant son petit brun. Couloir pas tout à fait vide, puisque l'on pouvait apercevoir la chemise blanche, les chaussures, le manteau et également les chaussettes du visiteur. Le beau joueur de baseball suivit donc les vêtements à la trace et trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Dans la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail. Avec a ses côtés un pot de pâte a tartiner et une banane. Tsuna le timide devenait Tsuna le chaud lapin ? Bizarrement, Yamamoto ne s'en plaignait pas. Encore moins lorsque le lapin en question éplucha la banane, la recouvra de pâte à tartiner et enfourna le tout dans sa bouche ! Tsuna n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa banane, peut-être a cause des lèvres du propriétaire du pot de pâte à tartiner qui l'embrassait avec plein d'envie, ou à cause d'une main sur son mamelon et d'une autre sur sa masculinité gonflée de désir. Tsuna gémissait, Tsuna haletait, et Tsuna vint dans la main de son seme dans un dernier cri d'extase. Yamamoto, qui s'était retenu tant bien que mal de se lâcher lui aussi lorsqu'il avait vu les traits de son amour se tordre sous le plaisir intense qu'il venait de lui donner, allongea son amant dos sur la table . Il lui fit humidifier ces doigts tandis qu'il parcourait ce corps offert de ses lèvres et de sa main vacante. Il titilla du bout de sa langue les tétons dressés de Tsuna qui poussait de longs soupirs plaintifs. Le sportif retira lentement ses doigts de la bouche du jeune homme, en profita pour enlever ces vêtements, et lui enfonça délicatement ces phalanges au plus profond de son être. Le petit brun se tordit quelques secondes sous son amant puis ce dernier commença des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour détendre son vis-à-vis. Puis le jugeant assez préparé, Yamamoto fit entrer doucement, sans à-coup, sa verge dans l'intimité de son uke. Uke qui cria de douleur sous l'intrusion, puis, peu à peu, il se détendit et bougea son bassin pour faire signe a son amant qu'il était prêt. Ils entamèrent une danse bestiale ponctuée de gémissements de plaisir, de soupir de bonheur et de grognements virils. Yamamoto s'enfonçait plus fort, plus loin quand il entendit un cri de pure béatitude sortant du fond des entrailles pilonnées du jeune homme toujours allongé sur la table. Le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball de Namimori continua à taper dans se point précis en constatant avec bonheur qu'il avait trouver la prostate de son partenaire. Lorsque Tsuna explosa une seconde fois sur leurs deux torses nus , son compagnon se sentit si à l'étroit qu'il éclata à l'intérieur du jeune homme tandis qu'il scellaient leur lèvres d'un baiser langoureux où leur langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se séparèrent, puis se quittèrent , les laissant pantois et essoufflés. Le joueur de baseball porta celui qui avait éclairé sa soirée, une fois de plus, jusqu'à son lit. Il s'y allongea et blottit Tsuna à moitié endormi contre son torse. Il regarda longuement son amant, cet amant qu'il aimait tant, sombrer lentement dans un lourd sommeil. Avant de s'endormir Yamamoto se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de deux amants. Il avait Tsuna. Et cet homme magnifique étendu contre son buste lui suffisait amplement.

***°..::oO¤0 0¤Oo::..°***

_S'il vous plait , soyez gentils , laissez moi une toute petite review pour ce tout petit truc tout moche . :)_


End file.
